Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable/Persos
Protagonistes TMS P4 P3 PQ SMTIV ... Antagonistes TMS P4 P3 PQ SMTIV ... Liens sociaux P4 P3 Autres TMS P4 Profs de Yasogami *Kinshiro Morooka (諸岡 金四郎) *Noriko Kashiwagi (柏木 典子) *Kimiko Sofue (祖父江 貴美子) *Mr Kondo (近藤) *Mr Hosoi (細井) *Mrs Nakayama (中山) *Mr Yamada (山田) P3 Profs de Gekkoukan PQ SMTIV ... TMS :Bios de fin Tsubasa Pegasus Idol Tsubasa never quite got over her anxieties. However, her earnest efforts earned her the hearts of her fans. She gained great succes, her fans calling her the "idol we want to protect." Much to Tsubasa's surprise, there seems to be a project in the works to have her form a duo with her sister. Madcap Idol 2 3 Touma Just an Extra After Enter-Kingdom, Touma continued his work playing extras in live shows, slowly increasing his reputation. Eventually, he caught the attention of a famed producer who cast him as the star of one such show. Touma works hard, hoping to one day find his chance to become the hero he's always dreamed of. In the Kaiju Suit 2 3 Kiria Top of the Charts After Enter-Kingdom, Kiria energetically continued her music career. Her powerful voice and grand performances continue to mesmerize her many fans, and she continues her busy life as one of the top artists in the country. A New Charisma 2 3 Eleonora Rising Star Her performance during Musical Fes gathered attention, and she appeared in plays more and more often. Although she became a renowned performer in the Japanese theatrical world, her passion to reach Hollywood one day is still going strong... Lovey-dovey 2 3 Mamori Microwavin' Idol Upon graduating elementary school, Mamori went on a hiatus from show business. Although she continues to train to sing and dance, she has a hard time catching up on all the schoolwork she's missed. Itsuki and the other members of Fortuna gladly tutor her whenever time allows. 1 2 3 Yashiro Coldhearted After avenging his father, Yashiro annouced his retirement on the final day of his tour. Afterwards, he decided to travel the world. Handwritten postcards arrive yearly at Fortuna, each containing pictures of Yashiro in new places, and each photo depicting him with a peaceful smile. Many hope that one day, he will return to the stage... 1 2 3 Barry Trainer/Fanboy Barry continued to work hard as a trainer, but he also wrote doujinshi and fan works on the side. The manga he drew soon became a cult classic and was picked up by a publisher for a serialization. His fans note that the heroine bears a striking resemblance to Mamori Minamoto. 1 2 3 Tiki Mirage Uta-loid After defeating the Shadow Dragon, Tiki and the others returned to their world, but the Uta-loid Tiki still continued to received updates and patches, and remained a cultural icon and favorite of the public. Tiki's popularity lasts ever after Enter-Kingdom, and she eventually becomes a virtual icon known worldwide. Troubled Uta-loid 2 3 Maiko Fortuna President With Itsuki and Ayaha, Maiko continued supporting Fortuna's growing stable of talent with her ideal of creating a casual environment. They tried to ban drinking in the office, but Maiko adamantly opposed it, declaring that it would "ruin everything she's worked for." Tipsy President 2 3 Itsuki 3 Itsuki gained a newfound confidence after playning the part of Marth in "Fire Emblem." In the aftermath of the incident, he began to seriously consider a career in show business. After many hardships, and many memorable encounters, he will doubtless continue to shine as an artist... 3+ TMS: Profil Topic Tsubasa Dreamer/Pegasus Idol Hope I get this...! #tryingsomethingnew #notadiet Madcap Idol canks for thoming! ...omg I can't type. W/E NOT FIXING IT 2 3 Touma Just an Extra today, an extra... tomorrow, a hero!!! I AM... TOUMA AKAGI! In the Kaiju Suit dammit. didn't get the part. guess i just gotta train! 2 3 Kiria Top of the Charts some things you can only express in music. so i'll sing it loud. A New Charisma putting the pieces together. found my way out of the maze. 2 3 Eleonora Rising Star Eleonora Yumizuru, the Saitama girl going for Hollywood! Lovey-dovey Trying to learn what love is all about... "Dandelion in Love." 2 3 Mamori 0 I'm Mamori Minamoto! I hope you enjoy "Microwavin' with Mamorin"! 1 2 3 Yashiro 0 Yashiro Tsurugi. Represented by Fortuna Entertainment. 1 2 3 Maiko Fortuna President Check out Kiria and Mamori Minamoto's great shows! Tipsy President Kids at work giving me grief over coming in hungover... #ugh 2 3 Barry Trainer/Fanboy His soul belongs to Mamorin and Dia Witch: Barry Goodman! 1 2 3 Tiki Mirage Uta-loid I love to sing! Teach me some new songs you've made! Troubled Uta-loid I'm so happy to see all these Tiki songs! 2 3 Unity Note This feature sends your device a notification when a Unity is available!